1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature adjusting device that heats/cools a fluid using a thermoelectric element utilizing a Peltier effect and can adjust a temperature of the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional temperature adjusting device of this type is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,364.
This conventional temperature adjusting device has a thermoelectric element (Peltier element), a first heat exchanger contacted with one side surface of this thermoelectric element for performing the heat exchange with a fluid, a second heat exchanger contacted with the other side surface of the thermoelectric element for performing the heat exchange with the fluid, a refrigerant tank, and so on. These components are accommodated within a given case.
The conventional device, however, suffers from the following problems:
1) The refrigerant tank is simply accommodated within the case, and thus is not in a thermally insulative condition. Consequently, the heat exchange efficiency is poor since the heat is radiated or absorbed through the outer peripheral surfaces of the refrigerant tank. PA1 2) The thermoelectric element is simply accommodated within the case, and thus is not in the thermally insulative condition. Consequently, the heat exchange efficiency is poor since the heat is radiated or absorbed through the outer peripheral surfaces of the cooling section of the thermoelectric element. PA1 3) Since the thermoelectric element is not in the thermally insulative condition similarly, dew condensation takes place on the surfaces of the thermoelectric element, and the service life thereof is shortened. PA1 4) The heat radiating side of the thermoelectric element is cooled by a service water allowed to flow in the second heat exchanger. This cooling is not so appropriate, and the cooling performance is insufficient. PA1 5) The arrangement of the thermoelectric elements is not appropriate, and consequently the temperature of the medium (fluid) flowing in the first heat exchanger is non-uniform, and it is difficult to adjust the temperature accurately. PA1 6) Since a Peltier element having a so-called sandwich structure (a standard type Peltier module) is used as the thermoelectric element, the heat exchange efficiency is poor.